


They Say Dreams Don't Lie

by notthefuckingtitanic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefuckingtitanic/pseuds/notthefuckingtitanic





	They Say Dreams Don't Lie

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

 

Waking up in a cold sweat and still heaving for breath that will always be there isn’t a new experience. Nor is remembering what horrors crept behind your eyelids just moments before, but it won’t last. Soon the figments of an original fiction will slip away, back into the lonely night.

 

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

 

All the monsters and fairies alike, vying to coo until you settle, to rock your shivering frame until you fall into a pleasant slumber, to lick your tears away. To tear you apart while you are paralysed by the holiest of bonds. Everything feels fake. The skin on your arms, prickling under the realest of claws. The fear that pumps through your veins, too fast, too hot. Too much.

 

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

 

Swimming in the blood and tears of friend and foe alike, it irreversibly stains your hands and heart. You know now, that you can never fix the hollow ache of your soul, the torn tendons of your heart, the twin rotting cores of your brain. It feels like the stars are falling, the world is burning, and there’s nothing you can do. 

 

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

 

Teeth sink into your ruined flesh over and over, dragging you back into the caves by the shredded skin of your legs. The pain is excruciating, but the tears that stream down your face are worse, they burn like acid, the proof of your own weakness.

 

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

 

Even the long forgotten memories dragged kicking and screaming to the forefront of your mind. The ones you struggle to protect yourself from every waking hour. The ones you know are spinning false tales of happiness and perfect warmth that will only be ripped away once you embrace them. The ones that later morph into too perfect versions of your mothers, not quite right, but still endlessly perfect. Hugging you goodnight, these ones whisper; just one last time. It’s always just one last time.

 

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

 

Especially the ones that force you to rewindrepeatrewindrepeat, over and over, a new unsolvable problem presenting itself each time. Rewindrepeat, everyone dies, it’s all your fault. Rewindrepeat, go back further, fix the problem before it happens, new factors are in play now, you can’t fix these, everyone dies, it’s all your fault. Rewindrepeat, warn everyone to prepare themselves, no one listens, you’re too late, everyone dies, it’s all your fault. Rewindrepeat, sacrifice yourself for them, you left them unprotected, everyone dies, it’s all your fault. Rewindrepeat, go back further, further, further, kill the ones before they can kill, more rise from their ashes, your hands are too soaked in blood to stop them, everyone dies, it’s all your fault. Rewindrepeatrewindrepeatrewindrepeat. Everyone dies. It’s all your fault. Always your fault.

 

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

 

What of reality, twisted and torn, shining through the glass ceiling of a self imposed prison. What of that.

 

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

 

But They never speak of the real horrors we turn the other cheek to. The ones that creep at the edges of your sight. The ones that fight to grab our attention. The ones we force ourselves to spit back up. The ones we drag back with us, bloodied and beaten, into the morning chill, still heaving for breath that will always, always be there.

 

_ They say dreams don’t lie. _

  
But we know that we are They and that They are just a dream.  _ Just  _ a dream.


End file.
